world_of_marinfandomcom-20200214-history
Sun King Vronti Kelwynd
Overview Vronti was raised in a noble house from the Hotep province of Myridia. House Kelwynd of Sunsky was never a feared house but it was always a respected one, from having much wealth, power, and its members usually being lovable, affable people. Vronti's best friend is Cygnis Linzar. The two grew up together while Cygnis was a ward at Sunsky under Vronti's father Ostro Kelwynd. Vronti Kelwynd became a lord at age 18 when his father Ostro relinquished his lands and titles to Vronti. Ostro was growing old and sick and wanted his son to gain some experience before he passed away. Early Life Vronti was born in Sunsky to Lorsd Ostro Kelwynd and Lady Lorelle Kelwynd. Being their first child and only son, Vronti was given an easy, cushy life. Torrin Roarbar and Cygnis Linzar came to Sunsky as wards and quickly became friends with Vronti. When he was 8, Vronti's friends were beginning to learn how to fight. When he asked his father for a sword, Lord Ostro gave Vronti a hoe instead. "Work the land, my son. Then you will be allowed to work the sword. Before you may reap, you must sow." Vronti worked in the fields with the commoners for two years. He went back to Sunsky every day once the work was done but for hours on end every day he worked. In his time working in the fields, Vronti learned about the common people and their daily life. He saw the struggle of the peasants. Vronti lived their lifestyle, ate with them, played with them. His work made him strong and taught him many lessons. Vronti gained a deep appreciation for the commoners and what they do for a kingdom. Only once he had done this was he allowed to take up the sword and learn to not only defend his family but the people as well. Journey to Terresol When Vronti found out that Corsar Barmoor, the son of one of the wealthiest Hotep nobles, beat, and attempted to rape Sylina Kelwynd, Vronti's younger sister, he challenged Corsar to a duel. When Vronti deliberately beheaded Corsar in what the community thought to be a nonlethal trial, he was marked as a bloodthirsty warmonger and hostilities against House Kelwynd rose among some of the other Hotep nobles. Ostro's sickness overtook him a couple of years later and Vronti and Sylina were alone in an increasingly hostile environment. Vronti then received a vision of the sun rising in the north. Vronti took that as a sign for his household to move to Terresol. While Vronti and his sister were boarding the boat to Terresol, Falir Barmoor, Corsar's older brother, came seeking revenge with a larger force than Vronti's. Vronti and his guards were ready to die in order for Sylina to safely escape when Torrin Roarbar, one of Vronti's closest friends, came with a force of his own to defend Vronti and Sylina. Vronti and his men joined the battle and in the ensuing fight, Falir killer Torrin. Vronti severed one of Falir's legs, forcing the Barmoor to retreat while Torrin died in Vronti's arms, his last words choked out by his own blood. Once in Terresol, Vronti and his household moved into an estate on the outskirts of Sol. The estate was named Sunsky after the estate House Kelwynd used to live in. After a couple of weeks of peace and gaining new sworn swords and mercenaries, a rogue lord from Araedia named Draven Kaiser offered Vronti kingship in Myridia as long as Vronti would fund Draven's fleet. Vronti refused and the two entered in a short but extremely bloody battle named the Siege of Sunsky. Over fifty people perished in the conflict and, through the use of child sacrifice and blood magic, Draven destroyed Sunsky with a massive fireball. The battle was ended when Caius de Martel arrived with a group of gryphon riders and, with the help of Colonel Lycus Affini, apprehended Draven. The rouge lord died when his magic necklace was removed, revealing the hollowness of his person. The Conquest of Terresol One night in Sunsky, in the chapel dedicated to Syntherion, Vronti received a vision. The vision showed Vronti a sun rising from the ocean and bathing the city of Sol in its light. Vronti took this to mean Syntherion wanted him to become the King of Terresol. In the next couple months, Vronti built alliances with Houses Magnestion, Roarbar, and the country of Ibethiel. (A secret alliance was made with the Eastern Merfolk who live off of the coast of Terresol) With a large army at his back, Vronti and the Ibethian Minister of War Karl Franz quickly moved over the Ibethiel/Terresol border and took several positions within the course of a day. The last position that was taken was Castle Greenwall, when Vronti defeated Aaron Greenwall in single combat, knighted him, and then occupied the castle. After exchanging a few letters, Vronti met with Queen Charity Lane on the outskirts of Terresol. The two sat for tea, discussed terms, and agreed on a marriage pact between the Vronti and Charity which turned Lord Vronti Kelwynd into the Sun King Vronti Kelwynd of Terresol.